Anime charcters in a mental hopital
by Lost Lioncourt
Summary: why are these beloved characters in a mental hospital? which ones are actully sane? find out. please R


Me: sitting at a desk bored out of my mind. So bored................ I know.   
  
Ara: What?  
  
Me: Lets get a few anime people and an actor.   
  
Ara: sigh It can't get any worse than right now.  
  
Poof The following appear:: Kurama, Hiei, Kagome, Duo, Jack Sparrow, Serena, and Herro  
  
All but me and Ara: Blink Blink What the hell?  
  
Me: Hello!   
  
Ara: Oh boy..... -.-  
  
Jack: Well hello luv  
  
Heero: Hnn  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Serena: Hiya waves  
  
Kurama: .......................Nice to meet you.  
  
Duo: bouncing up and down HI!   
  
Kagome: Hi  
  
Hiei: Why are we here?  
  
Ara: Good question..... looks at me Well?  
  
Me: Because I have a brilliant idea.  
  
Duo: I love ideas, what is it? still bouncing  
  
Herro: Omae o korosu, Duo. pulls out a gun and aims at Duo  
  
Duo: stops bouncing Sorry, Heero. :(  
  
Hiei: turns to Kurama I'm starting to like the guy with the gun.  
  
Jack: Well luv, what's bes this idea of yours?  
  
Me: To put you all in a mental hospital.   
  
All but Ara and Me: NO!  
  
Ara: Haha. Sucks for you guys.  
  
Heero and Hiei: glares at Ara  
  
Ara:............ glares back You don't scare me, boys.  
  
Me: jumps in between them Now, now. Behave  
  
H,H,A: . . . .  
  
Me: Ara is in this too.  
  
Ara: WHAT! Omae o korosu! You traitor. What have I done to you?  
  
All: What have we done to you?  
  
Me: ........ e.e;;;;; Nothing.....No one will be hurt. Promise.  
  
Kurama: Fine. we'll play along.  
  
Serena: Yup.  
  
Duo: grabs Serena's arms and they both start twirling around We're going to be in her fanfic!   
  
Ara: I am surrounded by idiots. -.-  
  
Heero: Ditto  
  
Hiei: Same here.  
  
Me: I AM NOT AN IDIOT!!!!!  
  
Jack: Sorry luv  
  
Kurama: They weren't talking about you......I think  
  
Ara: I was talking about them points to Serena, Kagome, and Duo dancing   
  
Heero: Yeah  
  
Hiei: Hn nods  
  
Me: ok  
  
Jack: Sorry luv, but can we get this thing started. I ave a bit of rum left and I need to get more at the store before it closes.  
  
Me: Ok. We'll start now...... Who is going to say the disclaimer? scary voice  
  
All but me: back away e.e;;;;  
  
Me: Kagome.  
  
Kagome: No....not me.  
  
Me: NOW!! DO IT NOW!!!  
  
Heero: Don't piss her off.  
  
Hiei: Damn  
  
Ara: Just do it before she kills one of us.  
  
Me: I SAID DO IT!  
  
Kagome: ok..... She does not own YYH, POTC, GW, SM, or Inu Yasha. She does not own the mental hospital. She owns nothing....but Ara.  
  
Me: Thanks smile  
  
Ara: hits Kagome You had to say she owns me didn't you! glares  
  
Kagome: holds her head Sorry  
  
Kurama: It's ok Ara.  
  
Heero: Yeah. Don't worry about it.  
  
Hiei: We are all owned.  
  
Ara: ok.....Start the damn story!  
  
Me: ok  
  
Chapter 1 : Kagome  
  
Ara walks into the mental hospital for the mentally insane anime character and actors. She walked to the front desk.  
  
Ara: Hello. I'm here for the...  
  
Desk Lady: Yeah, yeah. hands her the folders they are down the hall.  
  
Ara takes the folders and walks down the hall. She stops at the first door and walks in  
  
Kagome: sat in the middle of the room in a strait jacket Who are you?  
  
Ara: I'm hereto judge your case. looks at folder Kagome, what seems to be the problem?  
  
K: They won't let me go back to Inu Yasha.  
  
A: Who is this Inu Yasha?  
  
K: He is a half demon, that lives in feudal Japan.  
  
A: .... I see. And how do you know this "Inu Yasha"?  
  
K: I go through a well to feudal Japan. We meet up with Shipo, Songo, and Moroku. He is a very perverted monk.   
  
A: Sure marks something in the folder   
  
K: You don't believe me do you? eyes water  
  
A: I'm not allowed to comment. Listen, Kagome. You have discocative scitofreina. That world is not real. You are making it up.  
  
K: No, I'm not. He is real. And we search for jewel shards. look. I have some on the table. look.  
  
A: walks to the table and picks up the objects she was referring to You mean these rocks?  
  
K: Huh? What are you talking about? looks at them No, some one must have changed them.  
  
A: No, every other doctor has noted about these rocks you refer to as "jewels".  
  
K: starts crying No NO NO! It is real. It's real.  
  
A: shakes head and puts the rocks back down I'm sorry, I'm going to have to pass judgement on you. And so far you are failing.   
  
K: I love him! He is real! He saved me, he kissed me!  
  
Ara: glares at me Why are you making me deal with the crazy bimbo?  
  
Kagome: He is real!  
  
Me: ... Sorry, Ara. The reason it is you is because I couldn't get Ian here.  
  
Ara: I'm going to KILL HIM!   
  
Heero: speaking to Hiei Damn, both the authoress and Ara have a mean streak.  
  
Hiei: Yeah, I know. I kinda like it.   
  
Heero: Me too.  
  
Ara: . . . sighs  
  
Kagome: keeps rambling on and on  
  
A: SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH!  
  
K: blink blink, stops talking  
  
A: Thank you. You are completely insane. He is not real. and you are annoying. I'm failing you.  
  
K: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BreathOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A: . . . growls I hear by sentence you to heavy medication and a nice padded room.  
  
K: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! He is real. They are real. It is real!  
  
A: Only in that little fucked up head of yours. walks out of the room  
  
Me: ok that is it for chapter one. yeah I know it is short. sorry.   
  
Jack: Hey luv, can I....  
  
Me: Yes, Jack you can go get more rum.  
  
Jack: Thanks luv. kisses her cheek and leaves   
  
Kagome: You, You , You  
  
Kurama: Oh come on and speak. People are going to think that if your name starts with "K" you are stupid. Which is not the case for me.  
  
Kagome: . . . You mad me insane. And he is real!  
  
Ara: Drop it already!  
  
Kagome: No! I'm going to kill the authoress.   
  
Ara: I wouldn't do that if I were you.  
  
Kagome: doesnt listen and charges  
  
Me: glares at Kagome  
  
Ara: Oh shit.  
  
Heero: Oh shit, what?  
  
Hiei: I got a bad feeling about this.  
  
Me: glares at Kagome and makes her burst into flame and explode leaving a pile of dust Well I hope you liked the chapter.  
  
All: blink blink  
  
Ara: I told her not to.  
  
Heero: . . .   
  
Hiei: Damn  
  
Kurama: She is more ruthless than I am.   
  
Duo: Wow  
  
Serena: starts to cry KAGOME!!!!!  
  
Me: glares at Serena  
  
All: shut up!   
  
Serena: stops crying . . .  
  
Me: Well now . . . I hope not to have to do that again. Now we have to go now, We'll be back later with chapter 2. R&R  
  
Duo: WAIT!.  
  
Me: What?  
  
Duo: I thought you promised no one would get hurt. scratches head  
  
Serena: Yeah. I heard you.   
  
Kurama: They do have a point.  
  
Me: What? She meant to hurt me.   
  
Ara: And I did warn her  
  
Me: look, you won't get hurt in the story, but if you try to hurt me. . . I'll have to kill you.   
  
Hiei: I can understand that.   
  
Heero: Yeah, that is reasonable.   
  
Serena: But you killed her.... You didn't have to kill her!  
  
Me: I DO NOT TOLERATE THINGS!!!  
  
Kurama: Serena, just shut your mouth.   
  
Hiei: the more you open it the more you prove that you are an idiot.   
  
Heero: and piss off the authoress  
  
Duo: please stop talking blondie.   
  
Serena: . . .   
  
Me: Hey Serena. the next chapter is on you. Be prepared. heheheheheheheheeheheheheheheh  
  
Fade black with ALL in silence, and All but Serena smiling 


End file.
